defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack King
Jack "Five Year Old Boy" King is a British sports writer, comedian, and internet personality currently signed to Cultaholic. He is a former WhatCulture World Heavyweight Champion and a member of Pacitti Club. A running joke of long time rival Adam Blampied is that Jack is 5 years old (due to King's childlike demeanor and somewhat boyish physique.) Considered to be the first of the new wave of onscreen personalities, he quickly became a mainstay on the channel with two weekly shows under his belt, FastCount and Ups and Downs. Despite his nervous/shy personality he managed to quickly become one of WhatCulture's most loved content creators, with fans across the globe rooting for him in his conquests against Plumpy (At the time "Adam") Blampied's BX. His most notable work, the FastCount, became one of WhatCulture's more expansive wrestling shows, not only covering WWE news but news from around the world in other wrestling promotions such as TNA, ROH, NJPW and Lucha Underground. In 2017, it was announced that King, amongst others, would be departing WhatCulture. Soon after the announcement of their departure, the departing crew formed their own wrestling news site, shortly followed by a YouTube channel to accompany it. King has a weekly show where he rates the best wrestlers of the week which goes under the name "Wrestlers Of The Week". He also features on their weekly "Graded" shows and is a frequent participant in the PPV predictions. Early Career Starting out as a writer for WhatCulture.com his main initial work was the putting together of the WTF moments for WWE's weekly SmackDown! program. He then transitioned to an on-camera position, first appearing in the background of a few videos around the channel. He made his full on-screen debut during Adam vs Adam #8 where he was revealed as a member of Pacitti Club. He then moved on to multiple regular on-screen shows including the FastCount and Ups and Downs. He, after departing from WhatCultre, became a co-founder of Cultaholic.com and it's YouTube channel. WhatCulture Wrestling Debut and formation of Pacitti Club (2016) After Adam Pacitti sudden disappearance from WhatCulture in January of 2016, Adam Blampied was soon confronted by Pacitti Club, a villainous stable come to enforce Pacitti's dominance over the channel. Though successfully fending Pacitti Club off during the Royal Rumble 2016 Predictions, Blampied was visibly shaken at such a strong force. At Fastlane, he created his own faction, BX, which was not a joke but a legitimate group. Sam "the Shreditor" Driver would then win the belt, much to a stunned Blampied. This then lead to Driver surrendering the title back to Blampied immediately following his win. Driver and Kennedy revealed themselves to be members of BX as well, removing their shirts to reveal BX shirts and preforming the BX Shuffle on King, thus establishing the double-turn. The whereabouts of Adam Pacitti still unknown and Pacitti club in tatters, with B-Generation X standing tall as WhatCulture Wrestling's strongest force, Blampied was a seemingly invincible champion. WhatCultureMania (2016) WhatCulture's build up to Wrestlemania 32 was widespread and in-depth, with King Ross , Simon Miller, Adam Blampied and Jack King all posting several Wrestlemania related videos on the channel. Despite numerous attempts to reclaim the WHC for Pacitti Club, King continued to lose, being screwed out of the title at every turn by Blampied and the newly turned Sam Driver. In a last ditch effort to reclaim the title, King confronted Blampied, demanding a final title shot at WhatCultureMania. Blampied initially refused King's demands, but submitted after being put into a Ankle Lock. King Ross officially sanctioned the face-off between the two men, with the punishment being all previous punishments, in addition to kissing King Ross's foot. Finally, after four unsuccessful attempts, Jack reclaimed the title for Pacitti Club at WrestleMania 32, at the event itself, after outpredicting Blampied 4-3. Adam's second reign had ended, and Jack celebrated his inaugural win outside the AT&T Stadium. Blampied would endure all past punishments, including a Pacitti Special from Sam Driver, who returned to Pacitti Club after suffering weeks of verbal abuse under Blampied's command. Feud with Adam Blampied (2016) After losing the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship to Jack King, Blampied invoked his rematch clause against Jack King for a predictions match at WWE Payback. In the "Payback Punishment Challenge" Blampied lost a game of FIFA to Jack, allowing him to choose the forfeit for the match. King would choose to have the loser create a top 10 video about why the winner was better than the loser. At Payback, King defeated Blampied in a predictions match. As a result, Adam Blampied was forced to make the top 10 video, which he used instead to make backhanded insults to King. At the "WWE Extreme Rules 2016 Punishment Challenge" Blampied revealed that he was given another shot by Jack King on the grounds that if he lost he would not be able to challenge for the belt again as long as Jack was champion. At "WWE Extreme Rules 2016 Punishment Challenge" the forfeit was decided after Adam Blampied won a match of the Playstation 4 wrestling game "5 Star Wrestling": that the loser would have to watch A Serbian Film, ''an notoriously disgusting shock-horror film.'' Blampied won the belt back at Extreme Rules, winning the most decisive victory in the history of WhatCulture, with a score of 5-0. However, during the award ceremony, Adam Pacitti returned and cashed in his WhatCulture in the Bank briefcase, with King as special referee, and proceeded to win back the WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship after his near 6 month hiatus. The title is currently vacant. This made Adam Blampied's title reign the shortest in history, only lasting 24 seconds. Adam Blampied would leave for a few weeks following the event with a kayfabe injury, hiring independent wrestling star Rampage Brown as a personal bodyguard. Stating the he would return and regain the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship which he believes was stolen from him by Adam Pacitti, he challenged Jack to a match with a competitor of his choice. Return to BX VS Pacitti Club and WCPW (2016-2017) King would contact several wrestlers to come to his aid, incorporating his search into a series of comical skits. Eventually, he settled on the "Local Hero" Joe Hendry and Big Damo. The two would come to blows, and challenge each other over the right to be Jack's representative. At the first WCPW live event on June 16, 2016, Big Damo would defeat both Joe Hendry and Rampage Brown in the same night, thus becoming the inaugural WCPW Champion. At at the "WWE Money In The Bank 2016 Live Results" Adam Blampied unveiled the new WhatCuture heavyweight title belt after Rampage Brown destroyed the old one . There was a six way match for the new title between Adam Blampied, Jack King, Simon Miller, Suzie Kennedy, Sam Driver, and Adam Pacitti where the winner won the title, second place won the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase, and last place had to drink a foul concoction. Jack placed 5th overall not winning but also not being the overall loser which was Adam Blampied. Appearances History in WCPW His first WCPW programme involved Joe Hendry and Big Damo battling for the right to be managed by Jack King. The feud started pre WCPW Loaded Episode 1. DDT Pro-Wrestling In Orlando, Florida at a live event in April 1, 2017, Jack King aka Jack the Jobber won the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship by pinning Joey Ryan, while Ryan was already in a match with Primate. Jack would lose the title back to Ryan a few minutes later. Later that night, Jack would reclaim the championship from a trash bin, after Joe Hendry won the title and threw it away, claiming to "hate comedy wrestling". Before the show's end, Jack would again lose the title to Joey Ryan. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Ankle Lock ** No More Tears (Multiple chops to an opponent's chest) * Entrance themes ** Bring The Noise by Unknown Championships and accomplishments * WhatCulture ** WhatCulture World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** Whatculture Money In The Bank (2016) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 times) Category:People Category:Managers Category:Pacitti Club members Category:ReLoaded Presenters Category:2016 Debuts